


Sweet Tooth

by pukefiend



Series: Kinktober 2017 [3]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Biting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marking, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 21:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukefiend/pseuds/pukefiend
Summary: In which Andy marks Joe up.





	Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Kinktober, day three. The prompt was biting.

Joe writhed under Andy, letting out a little squeal of pleasure as Andy bit down on the junction of his shoulder and his neck. The skin there was bright red from Andy’s love bites and the scratchiness of his beard. Andy’s hand moved quick and hard on Joe’s cock, and Joe pushed his hips up desperately, trying to get more of that amazing sensation.

“Andy, baby,” Joe panted. “Fuck!” 

Andy soothed over the tooth marks on Joe’s neck with his tongue, soft and warm, and Joe shuddered with pleasure.

“You’re mine,” Andy growled. 

“All yours!” Joe whined, his hips stuttering up into Andy’s touch. Joe liked the way the biting hurt a little bit. It hurt, but fuck, it felt so good. 

Andy started nipping at Joe’s shoulder, sucking until a bruise started to form. He wanted to see the marks tomorrow. He would love to press his fingers into them and watch Joe squirm. He wondered if he could make Joe cum in his pants the next day just from the bruises. 

“Andy!” Joe cried, reaching up to grab at Andy’s muscular back. “Please, please!”

Andy bit down on Joe’s neck as hard as he could, and Joe arched up off the bed and let out a gasp as he came onto his stomach, all his muscles twitching. Andy stroked him through it as Joe breathed heavily, overwhelmed with the pleasure and pain of it all.

“Oh fuck,” Andy said when he pulled his mouth back. “I wish you could see how amazing these teeth marks look on you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate comments; tell me what you liked, tell me what I can improve on. I'd be very grateful!


End file.
